


To Save The World

by asherxslasher



Category: Burn Notice, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherxslasher/pseuds/asherxslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the most bamf men of tv team up to fight an evil force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save The World

There was a dead owl next to his yogurt. The blood drenched fluff practically touching the container. Michael was going to be sick. It was one thing to threaten his friends, his home, and his family, but this was going too far. A man's yogurt was sacred. This called for revenge of the highest order and Michael knew just the man to help him.

He would have his revenge on the worlds evilest wizard. Voldemort would pay.

 

Steve McGarrett was jumping across rooftops, chasing a bird that had stolen Gracie’s hair ribbon. The gray pigeon had swooped out of nowhere and stolen the red band right off of Grace's little head. Steve had immediately taken off after it, while Danno shouted things about his sanity. That didn't matter, Grace mattered. Steve made a dive off the roof and caught the bird in one hand. They both went tumbling in to a pond. The bird squawked indigently. It struggled and flapped away from the drenched human. McGarrett let it go, holding on the the ribbon triumphantly. He clamored out of the pond as Danny and Grace ran around the corner. Danny sighed at his wet state.

“You did it!” Grace exclaimed. Steve bowed and offered the girl the ribbon. Danny snatched it away.

“Oh no, Grace is not touching this. It was in the claws of one of those disease ridden birds. Who knows what it's infected with.” He ranted. Steve pouted.

“I'm afraid he's right commander, but it was nice to see you in action again.” Michael Weston was leaning against a tree and grinning below his dark sunglasses. Steve pounced on him with a hug.

“Weston! It's about time you visited! What's it been, 6 years? Not since Kamchatka.” they both grinned. Danny stood in shock then pushed Grace behind himself. Any friend of Steve’s was likely just as insane.

“Good times” Michael said. “And who's this?”

“Danny, my partner, and his daughter Grace.” He introduced. “Danno, Gracie, this is a good friend of mine, Michael Weston.” There was some hand shaking, and glaring from Danny. All that done, Danny decided to take his daughter to get some shaved ice and leave McGarrett to his old friend.

“I need your help.” Michael cut to the chase.

“What do you need?” Steve asked.

“Revenge.”

“For?” Steve asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Remember Voldemort?” Mike asked. Steve nodded. “He went too far this time.”

“I'm in.”

 

The two most deadly men on the planet arrived in England 12 hours later. They had two duffel bags full of guns and explosives. When the situation had been explained to the guys in customs they let them by with out a bag check. Mike thought they should check the magical sections of town, but McGarrett knew that if they wanted to find He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named they needed to check the arcades. It was a little known fact that Voldemort loved dance-dance revolution. That is how they found themselves outside of a run down bowling alley.

“Got a plan?” Michael asked.

“Kick ass and chew bubble gum, and I'm all out of,” Steve checked his pockets to be sure, “never mind, I've got some right here.” He offered on of the sticks to Michael. He took it and they chewed in silence for a while.

“New plan?” Michael asked.

“Challenge him to a competition and then kill him.”

“Lets do it!” They grinned at each other and entered.

Lord He-Who's-Name-Is-Too-God-Damn-Long was on his third straight round of My Angel Is The Centerfold when two figures burst through the front doors. He continued stepping on arrows, he was so close to a perfect score.

“Hey, Dark Lord of the nose-less! We're here to challenge you!” Weston shouted. He threw down a glove for good measure. Voldy growled as he missed a step. His perfect round was ruined! He would destroy these interlopers.

“I will destroy you interlopers!” he yelled.

“Like to see you try!” Steve shouted back.

“Would you guys stop shouting, some of us are trying to bowl,” said an irate bowler. Michael pulled out a gun and shot him in the knee.

“This is more important than bowling!” he screamed.

“Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first,” Voldy demanded. McGarrett nodded and a three way game of roshambo began. The first game tied with all papers. The second went to Voldemort and rock. Steve stared him down as they entered round three.

“Rock...” said Michael

“Paper....” said Voldemort

“Hiiiya!” shouted Steve as he punched the nose-less man in the face. Michael whooped and they high fived as Voldy curled in to a ball and started crying.

“Not cool guys,” he whined.

“Suck it. We win, you lose.” Steve and Michael started doing a dance for joy.

Voldemort surged to his feet, wand pointed at the waltzing men. He snarled and flicked his wand, intent on killing them. One of the bowling balls cracked and hatched out Harry Potter. Harry tackled Voldy to the ground and broke his silly wand. Steve and Michael turned from dancing to watching the wizards struggle on the floor.

“I am the master of wizards!” Harry shouted as he repeatedly punched the dark wizard in the face.

“I think our work here is done,” Steve told Michael. Michael nodded and they left to find a snow cone vender.

 

 

In Hawaii, Danno shuddered. Something very weird had just happened. He shook it off and hoped it had nothing to do with his MIA partner.


End file.
